


Comic Con Dreams

by ShamelessCk15



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Awkward Dates, Comic-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Lots of accidental meet ups, Name-Calling, POV Female Character, Shy Sebastian Stan, Shyness, Swearing, Texting, You both are busy, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessCk15/pseuds/ShamelessCk15
Summary: You finally meet Seb at Comic Con, you are super nervous and shaky. It takes a while for you to get in line for a photo. You try your best to be calm when your waiting, and when its your turn... its very unexpected. The world slowly lets you fall in love, and as you two date after a few months of friendship the media, press, and a majority of his fans disapproves.





	1. Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> So its short, and I've been having writers block... so here's a short chapter of something to get be back to writing. I will post a chapter 2, maybe it could be a series! It depends, I always start something and I can't find the motivation to finish it.

I was so nervous when I arrived at comic con, and my knees nearly gave out as I slowly walked to the doors. I'm finally going in there to meet Sebastian Stan, my whole life I had seen his acting in movies and shows. I always love how he can play the character with little lines, I love how he can show emotions without words. He can play a character that can't speak and still win an Oscar. 

As I make my way in line to get a photo with Seb, and I hear his cute laughs. It makes my heart melt when I hear them. I go on my tip toes to see above the heads and see Sebastian Stan. He is smiling and laughing. Those cute nose and eye wrinkles makes my heart skip. I can feel my nerves and adrenaline spike up more and more as the line gets shorter. I can feel my palms sweat as it is almost my turn. 

"Hi... uh..." I mumbled.

He smiled at me and opened his arms for a big bear hug. I didn't know what I was doing when I finally hugged him, his scent just invading ny nose, and I felt so nervous and anxious. 

"You're... really cute..." I muttered. I realized what I said and I gasped and looked up at him.

"You're cuter, look at you! I love your outfit!" He said.

I was completely shocked at what he said. Did he say I am cuter? 

I let out a nervous laugh and said, "gosh stop reminding me.. I already have a few dozen people saying that to me everyday. My family and friends can't stop telling me..." did I really just spit that out? Why would Seb take the time to know a little about me?

"No boyfriend... or partner.." he asked.

"Uh-oh uhm no... not really. I actually haven't.. uh dated anyone. Ever.." I nervously said.

"Oh.. well those who don't see how beautiful you are don't deserve you." He casually said.

I was in shock, there was no way that he would say that. I didn't expect this to happen. I was about to break because my knees can't handle being up. But Seb knew and he held me up by my waist.

"Is this pose ok for you?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah its ok." 

And we looked at each other as the camera flashed a few times. 

"It was nice meeting you, I hope to see you again." He winked and gave me one last hug. He then let go and held my hand as he put something in there. 

I looked at him for a second before realizing what he had put in my hand and walked away. I sat at the nearest bench and tried to cool myself down. I took a few deep breaths in and drank some water. 

I looked at what he gave me and it was his number. The Sebastian Stan gave me his number! I tucked it away safely so I don't lose it and walked around for a bit. 

After the day ended I was in my bed, very tired and ready to sleep. But the curiosity kept me up, should I text Sebastian? No, I don't want to seem like a desperate fan, he might even be tired and ready for bed. There's always tomorrow during the signing. 

After I woke up and did my routine, I got in the car and drove to the building. I finally arrived and my nerves got to me again. I'm meeting Seb again but my nerves and adrenaline still got to me.

I walked up and in the building. I saw the line to get Sebastians signature and stood in there. I'm still shaking, my palms are getting sweaty again. The line is getting shorter and shorter, and it was finally my turn.

"Hey! I remember you!" He said. "I forgot to ask for your name, you were just so adorable that I forgot to ask.." he blushed.

I gasped and I started turning red from his complement.. I was at lost for words, well my name was muttered out.

"Y/n... that is the prettiest name.. uh why didn't you text me or call me?" He whispered.

"I um.. I thought you might've been tired from all the... meetups and whatnot... so I kinda gave you some space so you can maybe sleep and be well rested.." I whispered back. 

"Well.. uh thats... I uh.." he stuttered.

Its cute how Sebastian can feel flushed.

"Thats probably the first... wow.. uh I am... honored?" He said. 

Oh he is adorable when he is confused. 

"It's nothing, I don't usually think for myself sometimes, besides... you're a celebrity and not all fans would be respectful when given a chance like mine." I said.

He signed the photo and got up for a last hug for the day. 

"When will you text me?" He whispered.

"Maybe tonight... I gotta go I got work to do. I promise I will text you. Preferred time?"

"Around 9:30... send a "who the hell is Bucky" so I know its you." 

"Ok, I'll see ya later Seb..." and I walked off. 

I looked at the photos, I love his smile. It warms me up, my heart just flutters. 

'Who the hell is Bucky?' Is written on there, I love this dork.


	2. An accidental meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you text AND call for the first time. Then the next day you both get ready for a busy busy week. But then an accidental meet up happens, which causes you both to be nearly late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so you are a secretary for Hardy International Business, idk what job to make up or find so I created one that makes you and Seb busy but also finds time to talk, text, and maybe hang. Also, if theres typos I am sorry.

Sebastians POV

I finally arrived at the hotel I'm staying at. Its late and I would love a nice hot shower. As soon as I set my stuff down on the desk and about to go head in the shower my phone went off. I groaned and thought that my agent is telling me that I don't have to be talkative with every fan at CC. But as soon as I looked at what it was I immediately beamed up. 

How could I forget about her! Oh the joy that instantly went to me. As soon as I read the text I tried to think of something to say... what am I gonna say? 

'What should I reply? Dammit! Think Seb, think! Wait, why are you being so nervous about this? Its so simple but yet so hard? Am I nervous and scared to screw up.... I mean, as soon as I saw her, I knew that she is the one. The way she smiled, the way her hair flows, her voice... the way she laughs, she even waited for a confirmation to text me... oh she is so kind... WAIT you need to reply so she doesn't think that you're ignoring her...'

So I quickly replied, "I'm with you till the end of the line" and hit send. It felt like forever before she texted back, I was anxious... I thought she just deleted the text... but my phone lit up again! 

Your POV 

As soon as I got the courage to hit send... I didn't know I held my breathe as soon as he texted back. It felt like eternity when I sent that. I waited maybe 3 minutes before I gotten a text back. When I saw the screen, I instantly smiled to myself that I'm actually texting Sebastian Stan. 

But that I need to also remind myself that he is a human being. We're starting out as friends, I mean... anything can happen, right? 

Me: Sebastian! How're you? I'm texting at the right time, right? 

Sebastian: yes! You are actually, I am glad that you picked the right moment because today has been a rough day.

Me: oh, I'm sorry Sebastian. Yeah I get that you guys can kinda get exhausted from the fan meets sometimes, kudos to you guys for sticking to the same attitude and genuine smiles when greeting them! 

Sebastian: you're too kind, I wish there were more people like you. Just understanding fans, sometimes our agents just force us to hurry up and go.. I wish I can fulfill those other fans dreams to meet me. 

Me: yeah, true. Also, I get the kindness from the best. You learn a lot from your idols....

Holy crap I just said that... I'm casually texting Seb... 

Sebastians POV

When she sent that text... oh my heart flutters. I know I'm an idol to my fans, that they look up to me, but I didn't expect them to learn from me! 

I sat down on my bed before sending a paragraph.

Me: Honestly, I am speechless... I don't know what to say, but the words that kinda seem to find me is that I am so happy that you guys learn from what I do. It's truly amazing to see the fans out there learn, like to show kindness and to live in the present. 

Those three dots really intimidate me.

Y/n: You are an inspiration, actually, you've inspired others to give random acts of kindness. Which is what I've been doing, I give and I show kindness. 

I don't think I've teared up faster in my life, I am stunned by what is being said to me. I try so hard to give everyone what they came for. I listen, I comfort, and I try to help them if they're in trouble. 

I took that chance to call her.

"Hello?" Oh her voice is lovely.

"I, I still don't know what to say. I'm actually about to tear up. Gosh, Y/n you know how to break people huh.." I sniffled.

"Well it's, its the truth Seb. You have the biggest heart..." she giggled. My heart skipped a beat when she giggled.

We sat there in silence, enjoying each other's presence through our phones. 

"I gotta go, I need to wake up early for training and studying my script..." I sighed. I didn't want it to end.

"I understand, Seb. I'll be ok if you don't respond righr away. I know your a busy man, I'll be here." She replied.

"You're the best understanding person I've met. I'll try to get back to you." I said.

"I know, goodnight Sebastian." She said. Our first phone call and I can tell she's smiling.

"Goodnight Y/n." I said. 

The Next Day in your POV - 

I woke up early and got ready for work. Since I showered 10 minutes more, I'll be getting my favorite drink and treat at the nearest coffee shop. 

If I feel like I deserve a longer shower I make way for my morning routine. The job I have is busy and big. Its a business that's starting to go big slowly. 

As I walked into the coffee shop I accidentally bumped into someone. 

Sebastians POV - 

My alarm went off and I groaned as I got up. I got the outfit for the day and quickly showered. I got done and head out as fast as I could. I need something to eat on my way to the studio, so I went to a random coffee shop near it. I got in my car and went.

I got in line, waited as patient as I could and got my order. But as I was about to walk out I humped into someone.

"I am so sorry! I haven't functioned yet without any morning pick me ups!" I heard a woman gasp. 

Before I replied and apologize I looked at the woman I bumped into. I guess she did the same too because we both spoke at the same time.

"Sebastian! Oh my gosh, hi!"

"Y/n, hi! I'm sorry for not looking!" 

We just stood there, staring at each other while we let the coffee soak our coats. 

"Uh, maybe we should clean our coats?" She said.

I snapped out of of gaze in her beautiful eyes, "right, of course! Uh... I can get them both dry cleaned.." I offered.

"No, Sebastian, I'm sure my boss will understa-" 

"No, let me insist!" I insisted. "What do you work as? Let me take you there." 

"It could save me a lot of time actually! I work at the Hardy International Business. I work as a secretary for one of the bigger people upstairs. Its not far, well... kinda." She drifted off the last few words.

"Yeah I'm familiar with that building. I can get you there in no time!" I smiled and let her pass to get her drink. As soon as she got her stuff I led her to the car and opened the door for her.

"Sebastian, I got a free hand. I can manage, your too kind." She smiled.

I kinda got blinded by her smile and accidentally tripped when as I opened it. She laughed and told me that I'm a dork. 

I played it cool and cleared my throat before smiling and saying that its my car and I can open the door for anyone. 

She got in and I quickly went around and got inside.

Your POV -

I wish to tell him that he does so much already, but you can never stop kindness and a person with the biggest heart. 

I smiled at the thought, along with him almost tripping when he opened the door for me. 

"Ok well, here's the dry cleaner. May I take your coat?" He said.

"Yes, you may." I smiled, handing him the coat. 

He went inside and handed our coffee stained coats to be cleaned. After he came back inside the car, we looked at the time and we'll be running late to our busy day ahead of us. 

"Oh crap! We're gonna be late!" He shouted while hitting the gas. We went full throttle to my destination, nearly causing the traffic worse. 

We stopped in my building, "Well, Sebastian. Im surprised that you can drive like those professionals in the movies..." I laughed.

"Hehe, well I'm glad I can be at your service." He said.

"Uh, well, when will I get my coat?" I asked.

"I can text you when its done, it should take near the end of the day." He said.

"Ok, I better go before anyone notices that I might be kidnapped or something.." I smiled.

"Won't be much of a problem if they can't find you." He said.

We both laughed and I got out the door and said thanks for the ride. 

"See you soon!" I said before leaving.

"You too! Enjoy your day, Y/n." He said.

"You too Seb!" 

Sebastians POV

As soon as she got inside the building, I had a moment of.. well myself. 

"God Sebastian!! You tripped when you opened the door for her! God!!!" I yelled. 

"Its fine... you'll meet her again. Just, hope the day goes faster." I said while driving to my destination.


	3. A Tiring Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work was horrible. But the day soon got better with a simple text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I made up a restaurant cuz Idk any good restaurants in NY because I live in Alaska. I even looked up delicious pasta meals. Sorry if theres tiny typos. enjoy! Also this chapter if kind of emotional, just comforting and real talk. It's what I've always wanted to say to Sebastian if I met him.

Your POV -

I wish I could rip the heads of the ignorant people at work! Today had been the worst, but its the start of the week. I can't let anyone get in my way because I'm a secretary for one of the bosses, he's distant and only likes the women who shows more... skin.

"Y/n, did you cancel my 2 o'clock meetings?" He yelled from the room.

I rolled my eye, there's a phone he can use to dial me, but no, yelling seems more proficient. 

"Will do, Mr. McCain." I said. 

Ugh, canceling important meetings just so he can use a poor gold digger... I'm so angry, this guy is going to ruin the company. I've worked here for 3 years and I can't believe they hired this guy.

At the break room I heard some women snickering at me. Oh, if only they hard my job is. I dress properly, I make sure that I am clean and organized at work. Unlike the others, they like to show some cleavage just to impress the men. 

I know what's gonna happen to them. They'll get what they want, but as soon as the guys are done with them, they'll move on to the next girl they see. It's really horrible to work at a place like this, but it's good money. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my handbag.

Sebastian: just got off practice! Also received a text that your coat is done! Should I pick you up after work? Or is now a good time? 

I smiled, just what I needed.

Me: after work is wonderful, around 9 is when I get off. 

Sebastian: me too! 

I tried to hide my laugh, I can imagine if Sebastian said it childlike. 

Me: see you then! I got work to do.

Sebastian: don't work too hard then :).

I won't, this hellhole doesn't need my hard work.

Sebastians POV -

As soon as I got our coats and safely put it somewhere in the car, I went back to my apartment to go look at the scripts for an upcoming movie. 

Once I arrived and set the coats down somewhere in my room, I looked at the clock. It's only 3 o'clock, 6 hours to occupy myself. Great.

I'm all sweaty and smelly, I really need a shower. A quick one.

As soon as I stepped out I got in some comfy clothes and made something to eat. I opened my fridge and got the leftovers from last night. 

I sat down with the script, contemplating if I should really spend the next 5 hours reading it. Well, instead I went on spotify and read my what my character is like and scroll through many music playlists and added it to a new playlist with the characters name on it.

That took at least an hour and a half. I connected the blue tooth speakers around my house and played it while I was looking at the script.

Your POV

Ugh, today was the worst work day of them all. I'm tired of being degraded behind my back, I do the hard work for the big guys and I'm being called a 'gold digger' by the women that I work with. Well, I should be glad that I have one work friend who share similar characteristics as me. Clean and organized for work. 

I leave for work in 10 minutes and I am glad that I can go home and relax. I guess a little scrolling through Instagram wouldn't hurt my last 10 minutes of work. Besides, its not like I worked my ass off all day. 

"Y/n! Are you seriously on your phone!" I heard a woman say. 

"I get off work in 5 minutes, what's the use?" I said back.

I heard a scoff and her heels clicked away down the hall. Geez, the nerve these people have. Its not like I see them flirting and gossiping. 

I got up and get my stuff ready to go home. I was packing up the paperwork for tomorrow morning and set it down in the empty drawer. I got my phone and went to the elevator. 

Once I got out of the building, Sebastian was outside of his car waiting for me. I was shocked to see him, why was he here?

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" I asked.

"So, work was hard huh, that you forgot about your clean non-coffee stained coat and a pick up?" He said.

I sighed, "work is terrible but it pays the bills." 

He opened the door for me once again. 

"M'lady." He said while holding his hand out. 

I giggled and stepped inside. I thought to myself, 'know who's got a gentleman?' Cause I know the ladies will gossip about it tomorrow during lunch. 

"Why, thank you Seb." 

He walked around and got it. 

"Oh crap! I forgot the your coats back in my place!" He realised.

"Well, then why don't we go get it?" I smiled.

"You read my mind." He smiled. 

So he gassed it, as if he wanted to really show me his place. 

"Geez Seb, can you be more eager?" I laughed.

"Stop teasing me, I left your coat at my place on purpose..." he accidentally slipped out.

"OH! there it is!" I said. 

He laughed and almost blushed a bit. 

"Ok, so I did it on purpose... but it's because I wanted to spend more time with you." He confessed. 

We looked at each other and I blushed, he wanted to spend more time on me? He stared too long at me, we could've caused a car crash.

"Seb! Eyes on the road!" I panicked.

"Sorry, I guess I love seeing realy beauty that I can't focus..." he said.

"Sebastian... just focus on the road..." I blushed.

He can't be into me? This can't be happening? This must be a dream, I'm dreaming aren't I? I'm back at work, asleep, in my desk. 

Sebastians POV - 

I wouldn't care if my agents doesn't approve of this. Maybe they will, but lecture me about the consequences. Like that it's dangerous if we decide to keep our uh.. future relationship quiet. 

"We're here." I said as I shut down the engine.

"This is your place? In a nice neighborhood? Gee Seb, how does one live in such a nice place?" She asked.

"Just wait till you see the inside." I smiled. 

We got out of the car and head inside. I did a little cleaning around the apartment rather than reading the other parts of the script. Dishes, vacuuming, laundry, and dusting. I don't hire people to clean, I like to organize things myself.

We walked upstairs and I opened the dorr for her. As soon as we stepped inside, she gasped at how nice and organized things are. She gazed at the big windows that shows the beauty of New York. 

"Sebastian! Do you ever get tired of this view? I know for sure that I won't." She said. 

She stared out of the windows, looking into the sleepless city. I looked at how beautiful she is, that little smile she makes. 

"You're really beautiful..." I quietly whispered. 

"What?" She turns to me. 

Oh crap, I said that out loud didn't I? 

"Uh.. I said you're beautiful..." I said a bit louder than last time. 

She blushed, looking away and trying to hide a smile. 

"Sebastian..." she smiled. 

"It's true. I'm an honest man, and when I see beauty I am always honest and clumsy..." I confessed.

"If we're gonna be honest..." She paused.

I got a sinking feeling about this. She turned back around to look at me, and gazed at each other's eyes for a solid 5 seconds before she said,

"you're the strongest person I've ever met. People with good hearts are usually the ones alone. They always say that those with a good laugh, cry the hardest.... and those who smile brightest have the darkest times. Sebastian, you are the most wonderful human being with the biggest heart I've ever met. You deserve the world, but part of the world doesn't deserve you. Your fans love you, they care for you. They made projects to give random acts of kindness because they were inspired by you. You saved a lot of lives with your listening skills and your skills of giving advice that saves them." 

I am stunned of what she said. Tears started coming down, my stomach had a black hole inside of it, consuming all that was built up. I'm always there for my fans, I know that they're there for me... but these words, they took down the wall that had built up emotions. 

I always build it up until it breaks at an emotional level. I'm alone most of the time, most of my friends from Marvel rarely hang out. I always wanted someone to be there for me... to hold me and say that they'll be there for me. 

I've played so many characters that had the same feelings that I've had. Pure sadness, darkness, depression... playing those roles were the toughest, because the scenes would be too emotional for me that later that day I would let it all out. 

She pulled me into a hug, a really tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her as tight as I could. Letting the tears fall, the cries out. She started stroking my hair, rubbing my back. Soothing me. Telling me that I am brave, I an strong, and that she is proud of me for being a human being. 

I sank down to my knees, and she came with me, holding me. 

Your POV - 

My arms were wrapped around him for a couple of hours. I've always wanted to say that to him, to make him feel loved too, like the way he made me and his fans feel. Sometimes his fans forget he is a human being, that he has feelings too. 

We were on the couch, after he cooled down awhile, his head was on my lap while I stroked his hair. 

"Y/n, I want to thank you. I've never heard kinder words spoken to me." He said.

"I've always wanted to say that, after I always see you cheering everyone up, I realized that you should hear some words of courage, love, and support." I said.

I looked at the clock, and it was almost midnight. As much as I wanted to go, I decided to stay. I know I have to wake up early and go to work. But I can always call in sick. 

He got up to go wash his face and get a drink of water. "You have work tomorrow right?" I heard him say from the bathroom.

"Yeah, but I can call in sick. Its fine Seb, I never call in sick. I always work, even if I am sick." I said back. 

He came in with a cup of water and a bag of chips, and set it down on the coffee table. 

"You don't have to do that..." he said.

"Ok, it's your choice. I can stay here and call in sick, or I can go and be at work tired..." I said.

He smiled, "alright, you can call in sick. Uh, would you like something to eat?" 

"I'm starving. Takeout?" I asked.

"Pick an open restaurant and I'll order." He said grabbing his phone.

"You choose, I'm not picky. I haven't tried anything, but I trust you to pick for me." I said.

"You sure? Even if its poisonous and full of dead NY rats?" He laughed.

"Anything not poisonous and dead rats please!" I laughed back.

He dialed on his phone and ordered. He ordered quietly though, so I wouldn't know what kinds of food he is getting.

"Alright, food in half an hour!" He said excitedly.

He went to go get his wallet so he can pay, but I said we can split. 

"You sure?" He asked.

"I work as a secretary Sebastian. I'm sure." I said.

"Ok. Netflix?" He said.

"Anything Interesting?" I said.

He sat down and turned the TV on. He opened Netflix and scrolled through. Stopping every now and then about movies or shows. 

As what seemed like forever, the food arrived before we could find something to eat. There was knocking on the door, and Seb got up to go get the food.

Sebastians POV - 

I got up to go pay the person and get the food. I know that the same person always deliver my food. 

"Here is your food Sebastian." He said.

"Thanks Jack, here's a tip for ya." I said giving him the cash.

"This, isn't a crazy fan right? I'm just look out you for ya." He asked.

"Don't worry, she's uh... really special. I really like her, and she isn't crazy." I said.

"Alright, have a good night." He said as I closed the door.

"Alright, who is ready to eat the best pasta in New York?" I said, setting down the food. 

"There's a restaurant that delivers pasta?" She questioned.

"No, personally delivered if you pay a 10 dollar tax. But the food is to die for. It's my favorite place to go." I said.

As I set the food up, she was scrolling through the lists for the hundredth time. Until she lookes at me with a puzzled look. I looked at the screen and Lucifer was on there. 

"Yeah, sure. It looks Interesting." I said.

So she pressed play and the intro was starting as we began to eat. 

"Mhmm, Seb, you gotta tell me the name of this place!" She said between chews. 

"The meal your eating is a garlic parmesan pasta with sauteed mushrooms in red wine. And I have the hearty veggies pasta with some bits of steak in there because I have to stay fit for this movie... its good but I really miss my McDonalds.." I said.

She laughed and nearly choked on her food. I looked at her when she was watching the screen. I saw her. She glowed, she's so beautiful. 

Next thing I see is her turning her head to look at me. Her beautiful eyes looking to mine. She was smiling, her eyes were smiling. 

I smiled back, with my eyes smiling too. Then she looked back to the TV, and I did too. We ate, and then we got to the desert. Which was a New York cheese cake with strawberry and chocolate sauce swiveled on. 

"Goodness... I call this the best cheesecake I've ever had." She groaned when she took the first bite. 

"D'vorah's Pasta Palace is the restaurants name. The best Pasta place in NY." I said. 

She moaned at the second bite, this woman will be the death of me. After we finished desert and watched at least 5 episodes, we both passed out on the couch. 

It was almost 3 AM when I got up to go carry her into my bed. I woke up with her by my side, head on my shoulder. I smiled. I took in this moment, so I can know what it feels in a few months.

I carried her and tried not to wake her, and I took her into my room and tucked her in. As I was about to go get more blankets from the closet, she got up and said, "no, its ok. We can share the bed." 

"Are you sure? I don't want to invade your space..." I said.

"You passed out first, I decided to sit next to you and lie my head in your shoulder before passing out." She said.

I smiled, "alright." And lied next to her. Then we drifted off to sleep easily.


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys had an unplanned day. Doing anything to hang out with each other, until its interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its long. Also two of my favorite love songs are in there. Well one of them is a sad breakup song but I wrote it to be a bit of a love song. Jealous by Pitch Slapped and I Think I'm In Love by Kat Dahlia. Sorry if there is small typos, Enjoy!

Your POV - 

I woke up and was almost blinded by the open shades, and I looked around in an unfamiliar room. Oh right, I slept at Sebastian's apartment. The door opened and out came Sebastian with wet hair a towel around his waist.

"Oh shit you're awake. Uh, I'm gonna grab my clothes and change in there." He said as he grabbed his clothes. 

"No worries, I uh, I'm gonna go make myself a cup of coffee." I said getting up and outta the room, almost avoiding his gaze. 

I got the coffee cup and poured the steaming coffee in there and tried to find the creamer and sugar. Seb walked in fully clothed with a white tshirt and some grey sweatpants. 

"Whatcha looking for? The screamer and sugar?" He asked.

"Obviously.." I laughed.

"Creamer in the third refrigerator drawer and the sugar is in the small cupboard on the left." He said, sitting at the barstool. 

"Thanks." I said getting the stuff. 

"Oh I thought you'd like to wear something else so I laid down some old clothes on my bed." He said awkwardly.

"Oh, uh... ok. Thanks, I'm gonna go change then." I said.

So I walked back to his room and changed. An old tshirt that's completely black and smells like him with some matching gym shorts. It's funny that his designer keeps saying to stop wearing black, but he does. 

I walked back comfortably, grabbed my cup and sat next to Sebastian on the stools. We sat there until I finished my cup, then he finally spoke. 

"So about last night... I want to thank you again for uh, well everything. I don't think I've never heard something so honest and sincere. Also, I'm glad that you didn't use me for anything or give away my address." He said.

"Sebastian, you are welcome. I know a pure and loving soul when I see one. Also, you give love, lots of love to everyone. Because you wish for that same love. Trust me, I've been there, all of it. You do get love from your mom, but you also wish it's from someone else too. I'm being completely honest because you deserve to hear it. You deserve someone who treats you the same way you give love to your fans." I said, I looked into his eyes and he was about to cry again. 

I grabbed his hands and said, "Sebastian, you are a human being. You deserved to be treated like one instead of a famous celebrity. You deserve it, you truly do." 

He came in for a hug, and cried a little more on my shoulder. I rubbed his back as he hugged me tighter. 

"Thank you, for treating me like a human being. I was nervous to let you in my apartment. I thought you would pretend to be nice to uh... use me.. you know. But you actually treat me like a normal person. It means the world to me." He confessed.

"Any time, if you need someone. I'm there." I reassured him. 

"I wish there were more people like you..." he said.

"There's one of me, I just wish people would see you guys as human beings too." I replied.

He sniffled, and put a huge smile on his face. His eyes crinkling and twinkling. Then he got up and said, "breakfast? Well brunch actually. Its noon." 

"Yeah sure, as long as I can make pancakes!" I said and got up.

"Oh yes you can! Oh wait lemme put on some music!" He said running to get his phone. 

Sebastians POV - 

I ran to my night stand to get my phone, and I noticed her phone is buzzing, so I grabbed both and quickly ran back, giving her phone back.

"It looks like work is calling..." I said handing it to her.

She took it and immediately declined the calll and emailed her work. When she got done I showed her where everything was. 

"Do you have your own recipe for pancakes?" I asked her.

"Definitely, my dad's recipe. I've loved his pancakes more than my moms. But both of them can cook well too." She said.

"Got a few tips? Wanna share?" I questioned.

"No, its all secret!" She said.

"Bummer. I would love to make some of my own." I teased.

She got her ingredients ready and started making the batter. While I got the stove ready along with eggs and hashbrowns. 

I started humming to the music and dancing a little too. Until a certain song came on and she danced and sang to it. I looked over to where she was and was doing a full out performance. 

She was swaying her hips back and forth, waving her hands around and singing beautifully but a tinsy off key. I already fell in love with her but it happens every time she does something amazing. 

I went back to doing what I was doing, I cracked eggs and whisked them. I decided to make an omelette so I went to go grab some bell peppers and cheese. I cut the bell peppers and put them in the eggs. 

The next song came on, and it was my jam! I grabbed the whisker and used it as a microphone and sang along. She looked at me and giggled, singing along too. We both sang the song, and danced while we cooked breakfast.

She grabbed the chocolate chips and put them in the batter and grabbed the pan and heated up the stove, all while dancing, not missing a beat. I grabbed a pan too and put the omelets on. 

The next one came on, and while we waited for the food to cook, we performed gracefully. We almost burnt the food actually, it was a good song and we danced to it! 

"Crap! We're cooking!" She shouted and went to flip the pancakes. 

"Crap! Yeah we are!" I said while flipping the omelets.

We looked at each other and laughed, and I thought to myself, we're alike. We went back to making our breakfast, thankfully not burning the food. 

Once I got done with the omelets I went straight to making the hashbrowns. As she finished the pancakes she set the table. Placing two plates along with forks and knives on the side, and made our cups of coffee. 

I set the food down on our plates and reached for the syrup before we digged into deliciousness. I sat down and we clinked our cups together and taking a sip before eating. 

I moaned once I took the first bite of the pancakes, "holy crap, this is so good. Make me these pancakes when I want them.. unless I have to follow a diet or whatever for a movie. Well, I can have one cheat day..." 

"Glad you love them, just call me whenever your crazy for pancakes!" She said.

I enjoyed every bite of the pancakes, I might've stole a few bites from her plate... but who's to complain if she makes some mean pancakes! 

"Woah Seb, don't get too attached to my dad's recipe. I'll make you more if you'd like?" She said.

"Oh I wish, but my tummy is full of the delicious pancakes!" I said as I patted my tummy.

She laughed as she got up to put the dishes in the washer, I smiled as I did the same. She and I just stood there, kinda staying silent as we don't know what to do next. 

Your POV - 

"Maybe we should go to my place and get changed, then we coud drive around? Maybe end up somewhere?" I asked.

He looked out the window, and he saw a few papz, figuring out a plan to not let me be seen. 

"Ok, get changed, I'll get my car up a few blocks. I'll let you out the back door and walk maybe 3 blocks up." He said. 

"Alrighty, I'm sorry you deal with them..." I said.

"It's fine, I'm kinda used to it though.." he said sadly.

I kinda frowned before walking back and changing. Then we walked down the stairs and led me to the back. I walked a few blocks up before seeing the familiar car and got it. I told him the address to my apartment and he put on music along the way. 

Once we got to the apartment he put on a pair of sunglasses and a flat hat. "Wait you're gonna follow me in?" I asked.

"Uh... yeah? Unless you want me to?" He said.

"I guess, yeah ok." I smiled and got out the car. 

We walked in and up the stairs up to my apartment room and head in. Its not as much, a small simple apartment with one bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and a reasonable size for a livingroom. It has a decent view, and it had thin walls. 

"Alright, uh don't touch anything, I'll be right back." I said before going to my room. 

I quickly changed in a simple tshirt and a pair of black jeans, I put deodorant on and brushed my teeth before heading out. Once I got back I saw Sebastian looking at the things on my shelf, obviously touching it.

"I leave you for 5 minutes and you're touching my stuff... you're cute when your curious..." I said and he looked up innocently.

"Its a good thing your cute, how would anyone scold you when your cute?" I added as he put on puppy eyes. Geez, the puppy eyes.

"Woah there mister! That's only if your caught doing something real bad! I already forgave you for touching my stuff." I said and he laughed.

"I can basically get away with almost anything if I put in the puppy eyes, its true. I got away with doing photo shoot for the day and had ot rescheduled because I was so busy and tired." He said.

So we walked back down and quickly moved into the car so we wouldn't be spotted. 

"Where to?" He said.

"Hmm... uh, lets go see a pet store." I said, and he put in coordinates for the nearest pet store. 

Once we arrived we got in and looked at the cute cats, dogs, and other assorted pets. I head to a cage of puppies and gasped at how cute they were. I petted a few and gave them belly rubs, Sebastian kneeled right next to me and petted some too. 

Then after we were done we got up and checked out the cats. We went inside a few individual rooms some cats have and spent at least 10 minutes with them.

"Ooh you are so cute, I wish I can just take you home." I said as the grey cat headbutted mine softly. I looked over to Sebastian who was covered in grey cat hair and laughed. 

Sebastians POV - 

I looked at her when she has the cat nudging her and begging her to pet her. I'm being jealous of a cat... she smiled, she laughed when the cat kept rubbing her head under her chin. I listened at the way she was laughing, which is my favorite, and took it in for a few moments.

My heart hurts from thinking about us. She looked very beautiful, comfortable even, as if we are best friends. I looked at her eyes, the way they light up when she smiles at the cat. 

I looked at the cat, it was a cool grey color with the bluest eyes. Hm, blue eyes. Same as mine.. don't get too deep in thought, the eyes are beautiful. How can a cat look pretty? Maybe I should get the cat for her. But how?

"Seb?" I heard her say.

I was spacing at the cat, having a confused face on.

She was waving her hand around to try and get my attention, then she nudged my foot with hers and I logged out of my trance.

"Yeah?" I immediately said, looking at her.

"Whatcha thinking?" She asked.

"Oh uh, just... thinking about why the cats are sometimes neglected... which causes a need to attach to visitors.." I lied.

"Huh... Interesting topic Seb.." she said.

After spending two hours at the shelter we left to go get a drink at my favorite cafe. We arrived and I'm glad it isn't busy as usual. 

Starbucks, my most favorite coffee place. We got in line and patiently waited for 2 minutes before finally ordering.

"What can I get for you two?" The barista asked.

Thank goodness she didn't recognize me.

"May I get the iced mocha, medium please." I said.

"And I'll take the medium dragon fruit and mango please." She said.

"Would you like something to eat?? A snack or.." I offered.

"Um, yeah I'll take a scone please." She said.

"I'll take one too." I said and we got our scones and waited until our drinks were done. Once we got our drinks and snacks we sat at a table near the window. 

Your POV - 

We sat at the table and awkwardly looked at each other when we ate our scones. Well, more like we glanced at each other and caught each other looking, and laughed... 

It's not even a date, I mean.. I slept in the same bed with Sebastian! He might not think the same... I really do like him. But I'm just a fan. Wait! If I'm just a fan, then why is he still letting me hang out? 

I should just stop thinking about it.. there's no way that The Sebastian Stan would have a crush on me! 

"Whatcha thinking there?" He smirked.

"Oh um... I haven't had this drink in awhile and I missed it so much. I haven't had a day to go around New York in a few years. I'm always busy." I lied.

He just shrugged and sipped his drink, he had his smug face and I looked out of the window and look at the busy people walking by.

I noticed there was a person in their car with a camera, I panicked and immediately told Sebastian.

"Uh, Seb. We should go, I think I see a paparazzi person in that car across the street." I frantically said.

He looked behind him and I felt the way he shifted from content to contempt. "We gotta go, if you want to, I'm kinda used to this." He said.

"Well, what are my coworkers and boss gonna think if they saw me on the front page of a gossip magazine! Let's go somewhere else." I whisper shouted.

"Alright, I know a place." Sebastian said and got up, I followed him and I kept my head down and away from the camera.

He opened the door and I got in, then he went around and got in and immediately drove away. 

Sebastians POV - 

Fucking great, paparazzi on my ass and invading the privacy of many many celebrities. Their job is just to sit and wait with a heavy camera. Its a stupid job, to be nosy in people's business. 

I just wish that they would be respectful. I hate that photos of celebrities pays for their bills because they can't get a real job. No matter what, they seem to be there spying and waiting for a shot to be on the front page. Outrageous.

I've always wanted to break those cameras, invading the space of human beings that just seem to be famous. I've seen the worst, and I try to not get caught in drama or be in a bad place at the wrong time. 

I don't mind that they have to take photos, but if I have a free day and happen to be hanging out with someone they are always there. I hate to put some people in position of this, feeling violated of their privacy of their life. 

I decided to go out of the city, head to Brooklyn and hang at my favorite spot. I turned up the music and roll down some windows. This drive is gonna take a while.

"We're gonna head out to Brooklyn, there's a place I know that rarely anyone goes to. It's my favorite spot actually, I go there time to time. You'll love it." I said to her.

She smiled at me for a few seconds before turning her head to look out the window. 

What am I doing. How did this happen. I met her at Comic Con, we slept in the same bed. We cooked breakfast and hung out with each other. I didn't expect to her to agree with me on many things. I wanted to hang out with her more and that wish came true. 

It took a while to lose that stupid guy. Literally followed us around until I lost him in traffic. 1 point for me! We finally arrived and I'm always stunned whenever I see this beautiful place. Full of green and nature colors. The nice smell of plants and flowers. The birds chirping and singing. The slight breeze that flows with the bright sun. I could never get tired of this.

"Wow... Seb when you said it was a beautiful place I didn't expect a fairytale style..." she said. I looked at her, the sun and wind touching her skin. The way her eyes twinkle in the sun, showing the colors in her eyes. Her hair flowing around in her face, her chest rising and falling at the beauty in front of her. Sure, this view is my favorite. But I prefer this view over anything. 

I'm jealous. I'm jealous of the wind and sun. I want to cup my hands on her face and take in her beauty, I want to hold her in my arms, I want to feel the soft skin. I want to run my fingers through her soft hair, and nuzzle my head in her neck to take in her scent. I think I'm in love. I ignored all the signs, the colors are vibrant and I feel myself. I think I'm in love again. I must be hallucinating. Maybe I'm falling, and I hope she catches me when I land. 

Just then my mind was interrupted by my phone. My train of thought was back and I groaned as I answered. 

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Listen, you gotta go on a plane in an hour minutes. They decided to do the shooting earlier because of some issues or something. Go pack, I got your ticket booked. Pack a lot cause it'll take 2-3 months." My agent said.

I sighed, "alright... fine. See ya later." 

"Later." And hung up.

"What's up?" She asked.

"The movie I'm in right now is starting production early. I leave in an hour and I gotta go pack and what not..." I sadly said.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"Maybe 2 or 3 months..." I said quietly.

"Oh..." she sounded hurt.

"I'll call and text when I can. But the timezones will be different." I said.

"Ok, that's fine." She said.

So we got in the car and drove away from the breathtaking landscape. It was a quiet drive the entire way. I dropped her off at her apartment before going to mine. Just like that, a whole was in my stomach. Being away for a long time is going to stress me out. I just hope no one else will take her away from me.


	5. Oh the Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the reader is being put through some loneliness for a few months, she has finally had enough of the stress from her work. She wishes she could get away from the work and go somewhere in Europe. But as Sebastian plans a surprise visit, things go great for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I AM SORRY. But then again, it's ok. I'm not a writer, I just do this for fun. I want to create stories in my own terms and whatever. The feedback from you guys do encourage me to continue writing. I wrote this, had a bit of a writers block for a while... then decided to make a plot that is unexpected. This story may have one or another ending to this (series?) fic. 
> 
> I may be uploading another chapter in a few days. As school is out until April for me, I maye have a lot of time to watch movies with Sebastian in it and get more of an idea for this work. I make ideas up as I go, I'm a person who takes the long way of progess. Once I have an idea I immediately write it down, because it goes idea after idea when my brain is fully working. 
> 
> So, here is this chapter you all have been waiting for! Thank you so much dear readers.
> 
> Also if there are errors I am sorry. Didn't have time to read over and fix them!

Ever since Sebastian left, I have been trying to believe that I actually hung out with him. Just thinking about it makes me believe it was just a dream. But it was too real to be a dream. I never thought that I would ever bump into him again! It's unbelievable that those few days changed my life ever since. 

Seb and I call occasionally. Sometimes the little texts throughout the day make me smile. This one day, work was kicking me around and that little text made it better. The women at work, they don't know the definition of whispering. 'I heard it was a one night stand before he left.' Blah, blah, blah. They're jealous because I have a gentleman. 

I never get put down by rumors or false accusations about my private life. I don't waste my time with drama. There is a lot more important things than negativity. I got bills to pay, a dream to live, and a life to live. 

It took a lot to get over negativity. I've had grown from it. I let it go. I had a rough childhood, I was alone my whole life. I lived. I survived the loneliness, the suffering. I became a strong woman. My parents weren't proud of my accomplishments, they didn't care. 

I was 16 when I let go. I let go of the built up anger, the sadness, the loneliness. I let it all go. I also let go of the fact that I can't control my parent's actions. Their endless drinking. They were good parents. Well, only when I was a kid up until I was 9. 

But, it is all good now. I am a successful woman, I live in New York, I own a decent apartment, and I am content with my workplace. I met my celebrity crush 3 months ago, and we casually talk over the phone. Despite the timezones. He was in Paris. He talked to me about the best places to go eat, from cafe's to fancy restaurants. I never dreamed about going to Paris, but whenever he describes how beautiful it is. I imagine just visiting there. 

The Eiffel Tower is bigger than he expected, when it was a day off for him, he video chatted me and climbed all the way up there. It was funny to see him stop every 5 minutes. He would send me pictures of what he ate and then tell me that his co-stars are making fun of him. 

He said he wished he was here to cheer me up on my bad days. But I assured him that just calling me is perfectly fine and that it brightens me up. Sometimes we would have 5 minute calls or 3 hour calls. Which racks up my phone bill, its fine, anything to hear him is ok. This one time we slept over the phone! We both dozed off on the phone together and we woke up to dead phones. 

Then we called later that day and laughed about it. I told him that I saw the behind the scenes photos on Insta, his running face is hilarious and he is a literal meme on two legs. I kept laughing at him through video chat as I sent that meme of him. The best part was seeing his face as soon as he saw it. 

He made a cute little face of embarrassment. His scrunched up nose and the cute eye wrinkles, the laugh he makes. He's a cute walking meme. 

"Who has the time to edit these photos??" He laughed.

"Uh, your amazing fans. You are a puppy and a walking meme, we all love you." I smiled.

He just smiled at me, let out a small sigh, and told me that he has to go. 

"Alright, I'll be busy the next few days by the way. We have a big party coming up and I'm the planner and decorator, so I probably won't be available for the next week."

"Ok, don't forget to send me an invitation." He winked before hanging up.

Oh boy... this will make my coworker's be riled up more.

———————————————————————

It has been 2 days since I had talked to Sebastian, and I am already dreading this stupid party planning. If I have to hear a "Y/n is such a hard worker, she can do this job by herself" from my idiot boss I'll scream. The nice guys try to talk to him about helping me, well... "nice" guys. I know I can do this job alone, I know the power I am capable of, and I know my place and worth. 

Sebastian would occasionally send texts about the time he's enjoying in France, Prague, Germany... ugh the joy to travel! I'm jealous. No I'm angry. I'm stuck in a million dollar company, sitting on a chair that lies a desk in front of it, with a mysoginist boss who is the son of a powerful old white man. Very cliche and typical. But thats the popular storyline of a female's journey to a business life. Maybe I'll have a company of my own... no, that's silly. I would never, besides what would I even do with a company?

"Y/n! Stop daydreaming and get back to work!" My boss yelled. 

I rolled my eyes. What work? It's all finished.

I pretend to do some work on my computer for the next half hour, then I can go on my lunch break. 

Halfway in and my phone dings. A text from Sebastian saying that he's already bored in Europe. 

Sebastian: I am bored! I'm finished with my scenes and what not and there is nothing else to do!

Me: Sebastian Stan, a man that is hard to keep him interested. How is it possible for you to be bored in Europe?

Sebastian: It is not hard to keep me interested! Just look at how we're doing!

He did not!

Me: Well at least I know I'm not boring :)

Sebastian: You're never boring, unless you have boring work. Then you are. Speaking of work, how are you doing with this Party planning?

I thought he'd never ask.

Me: Already finished. Everything was done in 2 days and now all I need to do is make the invitations and book the place and decorate. The catering is done, music host is booked, theme is set, decorations ordered, and supplies for the invitations are ready to be made. But I am tired and I just want a day off :(

Sebastian: You're all set then, there is nothing else to worry about. I wish I could take a ride back and spend the day with you.

Oh such a sweetheart.

Me: I am just about to go on lunch break. Wanna video chat?

Right after I sent that, I got up to go clock out and head to the nearest cafe. 

Sebastian: Maybe...

Maybe?

Me: or... we can keep texting?

Then just as I sent that I had bumped into someone.

"How about in person?" Sebastian said.

"Oh my gosh! Don't do that Sebastian!" I laughed. 

"Sorry, I just thought I'd surprised you. I know how work can get stressy and stupid." He says.

"Its like you know me. Lets go, I need food and possibly a nap." I said as we walked into the elevator.

"Well I can provide those on a plane ride."

"What? A plane ride, to where?"

"You're an open book, I can clearly see that you need a break, vacation, and a good rest. You might want to call your boss about your sick day tomorrow though."

"I just can't leave work in the middle of the day and go to wherever you booked us! It's unlike me!"

"Y/n, trust me. It'll be fun, it's too late already because we have a driver waiting for us outside and a plane to catch."

"I need to pack! Clothes, necessities, my purse is in my desk!" 

"Oh my goodness, take a second and let me explain!" He laughed. 

I've only known him as a friend and clearly he's making it hard for me to not go crazy over him!

"Ok, so I have my assistant that will be getting your things. I already have clothes and toiletries provided for you in the jet, and some comfy clothes you can get it and a bed to sleep on."

The elevator door opened and there is his assistant.

"Hello Sebastian, your ride is here and the things you have asked for is all ready. Miss Y/n, greetings I am Laken, Sebastians assistant." Laken said as he took my jacket.

"Now I do warn you there are paparazzi outside. So I advise you to put these on and walk quickly and keep your head down. Just get straight to the car."

Next thing I hear is my boss calling for me, wondering why and where the hell was I going. 

"Uh time to go, Laken will take care of him." Sebastian said as he led me outside.

I can hear the paparazzi and fans calling out to his name, wondering who is this lady he is with. He told me to go straight to the car while he takes some photos with fans. 

It probably took him 5 minutes to meet up with the fans outside the car. It's Sebastian, always giving the fans a chance to see him.

Sebastians POV:

"Sebastian who is this mystery woman!"  
"Sebastian are you no longer single?"  
"Sebastian is she your girlfriend?"  
"Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!"

Ugh my head!

A few fans didn't care about the woman I was with, they wanted a picture and an autograph. A few had given her dirty glares when she went in the car, I heard a few whisper that she's ugly and a who- ugh I can't even say the word whor- blegh. 

After the paparazzi left after my ignorance and the fans who were satisfied, there was one left who was this cute little guy with his mom.

"Is this Bucky?" He whispered to his mom.

"Go ask him, he'll tell you." She smiled.

The little guy ran to me and jumped up for a hug. 

"Is it really you Bucky?"

"Yes, it is. What is your name?" 

"Matthew"

"Matthew! Well Matthew I have a surprise for you, close your eyes!"

He closed his eyes and I told Laken to hand me the wrapped present in the trunk.

"Ok, open them up!"

His cute face lit up as there was a present for him, and the mom started taking pictures of her boy.

"What do you say Matthew?" She said.

"Thank you so much! Can I ask a question?"

"Sure little man"

"Is she part of the Avengers?"

Not a question I was expecting.

"Uh, yeah, she is. Just saved her from a bad man in power."

"Really! Does she have any powers, what's her name, are you guys friends?"

This boy has such a great imagination.

"Um. Yeah, she does have powers, its teleportation. Her name is Y/n and she's a great friend already."

"Ok Matthew I think its time for Bucky to go, he has important missions to go finish and save the world." His mom said.

"Its ok, he's a great kid with a great imagination. Need an autograph or anotber photo?" 

"Yeah we can take one more photo."

"Can we do the pose you do!" Matthew said.

"Yeah sure!"

His mom got a few pictures and said her thanks. Matthew hugged his present tightly and waved me goodbye. 

What a great kid.

Your POV:

Right after I got in the car, I can see a few girls looking at me through the window. I can sense jealousy and hatred. I can't do this. I'm causing his public life a catastrophe, and if this gets any further then I'll be identified sooner or later... 

I check my phone for any news and to my surprise there is already. Do these people have a life?

NEWS: SEBASTIAN STAN MYSTERY WOMAN  
Sebastian Stan, who portrays Bucky, in the MCU, has picked up a mystery woman. Sebastian was seen at the Hardy International Business on 34th and 6th today at noon. It seems like he has taken an interest to one of the Hardy family's assistant, to whom we don't know and won't be identified due to Sebastian and the Hardy family.  
Who is this woman, and what is their relationship?  
Posted November 22, 2019 at 12:26 pm.

It's almost 12:45 how fast do these people work! I can barely write or think of any good story ideas in months!

I look up and I see Seb is talking to a young boy, he looks like he's 5. Awwww. I take in the moment of Seb being wholesome. 

As they did their goodbyes he is finally in the car. 

It's hard to hide a smile from someone who made a kids day.

"What?" He asked

"Oh nothing, I didn't see such a pure moment."

"Really? Well get used to it because I have plenty in store."

Laken gets in and we are off to the airport. 

We sat there in silence. Well more like I was sitting there in silence because I'm just confused on how things are now in my life. It has gotten pretty good and interesting ever since Sebastian and I became friends... but I don't want him to be my sugar buddy, or sugar friend? It's too much, and I just don't understand why he is doing this?

"What's wrong? What's on your mind?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, since you caught me I do have one thing to discuss... Why are you doing this to me? Spending time with me, buying me stuff, texting me and calling me and video chatting with me, and making me go on this short vacation? I can't seem to understand why?" 

He sat there for a moment to think of a way to say something, to say the reason why he's doing this. 

"Well... I didn't have a reason at first. I, felt like I needed someone, and that someone was you. I guess, with my busy life of movie roles and modeling and going to galas and parties... I guess I got tired of it. It was draining me, traveling from place to place, magazine after magazine, fashion show to another. I needed, someone who wasn't as busy as the people in the acting world to hang out with. Find an outlet." He said.

I just sat there. So I'm an outlet, a distraction to him to make him feel more human. I can understand.

"But I also did want to be great friends with you, maybe... maybe push it to something greater. When I, huh... When I first saw you I knew you would be someone special. It's like a click went off in my head." He finished.

Shocked. Was the only word I felt. Maybe happiness too. 

"I. Uh..." speechless was also the word I felt.

"Got anything to say?"

"Well, I wasn't expecting that. For sure. I'm speechless actually."

"I'll give you time to process this, I know it seems a bit much."

Then it was silent for the next few minutes. 

"We have arrived, Sebastian." Laken said.

"Alright, uh I have more comfy clothes on the plane for you to change in if you want." Sebastian said.

Laken got out and opened my door, Sebastian already heading out to the plane. His other assistant already there with my suitcase and purse and what not. 

"Y/n, this is Alistair, Alistair this is Y/n. My other assistant, and he has your stuff as requested." Sebastian said.

"Hello Miss Y/n, pleasure to meet you." Alistair introduced.

"Hello, you too Alistair. Great name." I said.

"Shall we?" Sebastian said.

So we got on his plane, which is quite nice and... him? Like it fits him.

 

"Oh wow... this, this is so-"

"Nice? I know, first time flying a private jet?" 

"Yes, actually. It's so amazing too!" 

"Changing room is down on the left, bedroom right next to it. What would you like to have for lunch?" 

"Uh, crepes, surprise me."

I went into the spacious small hallway and headed into the changing room. I saw some shorts, sweats, hoodie, and a t-shirt. Lets slip into the comfy shorts and hoodie outfit.

I set aside my stuff into the small bedroom, placed everything where I can access, and head out to join Sebastian for lunch. 

"Food will be out in 30 minutes. We're taking off in a few." He said. 

"Okie dokie... is that a 95" TV? With gaming consoles!" 

"Yes, go ahead if you want."

Ugh the dream! 

As I played games to pass the time of my hungry stomach, Sebastian was reading some scripts for his upcoming movie, Endings Beginnings.

———————————————————————

We had just finished a wonderful lunch, really had me wanting more but gosh it's fulfilling. 

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Uh, did I say it was a surprise?" He said.

"Sebastian please! I want to know so I can sleep the excitement off..." I said.

"Alright, since you asked nicely. We are... going... to.."

"Sebastian!"

"Ok, ok! It's Prague. Excited?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh yes! Ah! Thank you so much!"

I practically jumped up and down. I'M GOING TO PRAGUE!

"Ok, I'm gonna go nap now. Wake me up like 30 minutes before we land." 

"Ok, have a good nap." 

Ah, I'm going to Prague... I love him so much. All this news and confessions has gotten me tired, so much energy has been going on lately. I guess it is looking brighter for me.


End file.
